


Meeting?

by Millie333



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: An unusual idea, Arguing, Bad News, Crazy order, Drabble, Even the angels are shocked, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: Some time after the tournament of power, the angels, Hakaishin and Kaioshin are having a meeting with the Zenos...When...
Kudos: 18





	Meeting?

Some time after the tournament of power,

The angels, Hakaishin and Kaioshin were having a meeting with the Zenos,

Where the Zenos told them of their boredom and shocked them with a completely unpredictable order...

...

Which is why everyone, except from the Zenos themselves, were frozen in different states of shock...

-...Lord Zeno, you want us angels...To fight our Hakaishin (And Kaioshin...)...In a battle royale...To the death...? -Whis finally asked in a slow voice, as he had trouble getting out of his shock. Did lord Zeno really just ask them to do that...? Why would they ask them to do something so irrational and cruel?-...Which is basically ordering us to murder the gods of our assigned universes...?

Everyone in the room were quietly watching, waiting to hear the Zenos' reply,

As the Grand Priest looked at Whis with an almost unnoticeable expression of guilt...

-Yes, we did! -One Zeno said in amusement.

-Because we are bored! -The other Zeno continued.

-And we will erase them right before their deaths...-The first Zeno happily said. Probably...-...So you won't be deactivated!

-So you can appoint a new one right away! -The second Zeno continued. Maybe...-Isn't that nice?

The Hakaishin looked scared after hearing this,

While the Kaioshin...

Were in different states of shock, fright and disbelief...

-...Is this another lesson, like the one at the Tournament of power...?-Vados slowly asked, secretly hoping that it was. It was so fun to tease lord Champa, it wouldn't be the same without him. -Is this a test to see how close we are to our...?

-Even if it is just a test, ordering me to kill lord Rumusshi...-Cus interrupted her, in a saddened voice. -...The erasure of universe 10 by lord Zenos' hands was bad enough, but...T-t **h** i **s**...?! -Her voice became shaky with rage, as she glared at the Zenos. - **There is no way I could do something like that!**

Everyone looked at her in shock, unable to believe that she would actively refuse Zenos' order,

With Rumusshi (And Gowasu) looking even more surprised when they heard her reason for it...

-What's the problem with that, sister?- Mojito told her, with an amused smile on his face. -A Hakaishin is disposable and can be changed at any time. -He said before glancing at Sidra in annoyance. -...Especially if they are utterly incompetent at their jobs and do everything they can to make you mad...!

-...I am not that bad...-Sidra quietly mumbled. -...I am trying to do my job now...

-If you have it so hard, why won't you just find a candidate and train them to be the next Hakaishin? -Cus said in a serious voice. -They are "disposable" after all, right? -She said before looking at something in her staff, as her lips curled in amusement. -But it doesn't seem like your universe has any promising Hakaishin candidates. -She chuckled. So much for "disposable" Hakaishin. -Oh, what a shame it is~ You don't have anyone to replace lord Sidra~ -She said as she made her staff disappear before looking at Mojito with a smirk on her face. -Or do you plan to search for a candidate in another universe, little brother? You really think that they would want to leave their home universe to become a Hakaishin of yours?

The room was soon flung into chaos, as the arguing between Cus and Mojito continued,

The angels started arguing about the consequences of the Zenos order,

With some Hakaishin and Kaioshin occasionally joining them...

...

The Zenos were starting to get more and more bored by each passing second,

The wanting to erase everything harder and harder to ignore...

-If I may interrupt, I have a much better idea. -Whis suddenly said in a slightly amused and serious voice, as he ignored the "What are you plotting, Whis?!" look Beerus was giving him. -Instead of a battle royale to the death, what if instead I show you something you never saw before, lord Zeno?

The arguing was immediately stopped,

With everyone looking at Whis in suspicion...

-Something I never saw before? -One Zeno asked in interest.

-What is it? -The other Zeno continued. -What is it?

Whis chuckled at the fact that they took his bait,

His plan was working swimmingly thus far...

-We will do a Potara fusion. -Whis said in amusement as he showed the Potara earrings he just snatched from Shin, much to the latter's surprise. -One that no one else even though of doing...-He gave one of the earrings to the surprised Beerus. -...It's an interesting idea, isn't it...?

-...A Potara fusion between an angel and a Hakaishin...? -The Grand Priest said in interest, as he looked between the two. -That really is something that was never done before. -He thoughtfully said. -You both are the most powerful beings in your universe and have known each other for eons. -He smiled a little. -The fusion of you both should be most enjoyable.

-...Whis...You want to...-Beerus said in slight shock and embarrassment, as he looked at the Potara earring that Whis gave him. -...Potara fuse with me...?

-That is the plan, Lord Beerus. -Whis said in an amused voice, as he looked his way while putting the Potara earring on his left ear. -Or are you shy...?

Now the attention went from Whis to Beerus,

Much to the latter's awkwardness...

-...I-I am not shy, Whis. Just surprised. -Beerus finally answered him, with an almost unreadable tint of embarrassment latched into his voice. -I also want to know what will happen if we fuse. -He said while ignoring Whis's amused smile, as he put the Potara earring on his right ear. -And it's for a hour, anyway...

-Yay! Fusion! -One Zeno happily says as Whis and Beerus begin to be drawn to each other.

-Fusion! -Another Zeno continues as there is suddenly a bright light. -So shiny!

Moments later the light dies down to reveal a figure that looks like Beerus with Whis' skin color,

With more fur on his face and ears and wearing an outer-collared Egyptian-like attire,

And had yellow colored Potara earrings on both ears...

-This is surprisingly nice. -The fusion said in an amused voice, as he looked at his new form. -This form is a lot stronger than I expected it to be.

Everyone seem to have different reactions to the fusion,

Except for the Zenos and the Grand Priest who started to study them...

-...Interesting. -The Grand Priest finally says, surprisingly pleased by the fusion. Leave it to Whis to think about something like this. -What is your name, warrior?

-I am the ultimate fusion between an Angel and a Hakaishin. -The fusion answered, while striking a pose. -My name is Whirus.

-...That Beerus, showing off! -Champa yelled in annoyance, before turning to Vados. -Hey, Vados! Let's do this Potara fusion too and show everyone that we are stronger and better than them!

-...I am sorry lord Champa, but we can't do that. -Vados said in a mock sad voice, as she looked Champa over and sighed. -...I don't want to become fat.

What followed were Champa's offended yells,

To whose Vados giggled amusingly...

-Lord Zeno, I have a request. -The grand priest said in interest, as he studied Whirus some more. -Let me fight this new warrior so I can see the extent of his power.

-No problem! -One of the Zenos' happily said. -This looks like it will be fun!

-It would be so fun! -The other Zeno continued. -Like the battle with Kefla!

-That Beerus! Always showing of and irritate me! -Quitela told in annoyance, as he practically glared at Whirus. -Now the Grand Priest himself wants to battle with him!

-Lord Beerus and Whis, my lord. They are fused right now...-Cognac calmly told him, as he was studying Whirus. -...And seem a few times more powerful than an angel. I wonder how close in power they are to our father.

-So, how about it? Are you up for a challenge? How does 62.5 tacks sound? It's more than enough time for a test of power, speed and skill. -The Grand Priest said in amusement, as he looked at Whirus. -I could give you a prize if you fascinate me enough. -He had to give "Whirus" an initiative to go all out on him. -So, is there a prize you wish to get? It could be anything...

-An assortment of tasty food from all around the multiverse! -Whirus interrupted him, with stars in his eyes. -The more, the better!

There was silence for a few seconds,

Until an amused chuckle was heard...

-Of course, I should have expected it. -The Grand Priest said in amusement. -Considering that both Whis and Beerus are ones of the biggest gourmets around.


End file.
